paranormalstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Pandora Theroit
Pandora Helen Theroit is a student at Headsman's academy. She is written by hi_im_joe. Biography Early Life and Childhood Pandora grew up in suburban Chicago. She had a fairly typical only child, suburban life experience, except for the haunted house she claims to have lived in as a child. When she was about nine years old, her family got the idea to move about an hour outside of Chicago and own some land to do small scale farming on. They moved into an old farmhouse, and immediately began experiencing strange occurrences. At first it was just things disappearing that they could have sworn they had just set down, and then often reappearing in a different room entirely. One night, Pandora woke her parents up screaming, claiming she had seen a ghost. The next day, the family dog disappeared out of the house, and they found him later stuck up in a tree. Needless to say they quickly gave up the farming idea and moved back into Chicago. Pandora was perusing college application material one day when she found a paper flyer stuck in the brochure of another school, upon opening it she discovered that it was a flyer for a strange school called Headsman’s Academy of Fine Education. Physical Appearance Pandora is a medium height for a girl, at about 5’5”. She has natural, bright red hair, dark eyes, and straight white teeth. She looks to be a mixture of French and Scottish (which she is). She claims to be more ‘cute’ than truly beautiful, but her long list of former boyfriends would probably disagree. She calls herself chunky, although really she is just a normal, curvy girl with a large chest and wide hips. She just laughs about it and says that every guy she has ever known likes a girl who fills out a swimsuit rather than a stick. She usually dresses casually in flip-flops and jeans, but she loves dressing up when there is something to dress up for. Her flip-flops reveal a small stylized heart tattoo on the top of her left foot. Personality and Traits Pandora can basically be described with one word. Sweet. She is the type who was friends with everyone in her school, ignoring cliques and social circles. She has always tried to go out of her way to make people feel liked and appreciated. She does have a fiery streak in her, if someone is picking on a friend of hers she is the first to jump in and defend them, although even while doing this she tries to smooth over the conflict first. She is a first class debater, having spent the last two years of high school in the position of captain of the debate team. Being such a social butterfly, she was also in many other groups and clubs. Majors Psychology *Introductory Psychology *Social Psychology *Psychology of the Mind *Introduction to Research Psychics *Introduction to the Paranormal *Shapeshifting 101 *Meditation 101 *Spoonbending 101 *Psycho or Psychic? A study of the Abnormal Psyche Category:Characters